


Feels like Home

by nimrism



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, Happy Ending, Post-Finale, finale fix-it, god!lexa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:15:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26782003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nimrism/pseuds/nimrism
Summary: Clarke thought she was ready to live with her friends, her chosen family, in peace for the rest of their lives. But, seeing them all with someone to care for, someone to love, and seeing Lexa's face again after so many years, had awakened feelings she thought were buried a long time ago
Relationships: Clarke Griffin & Lexa, Clarke Griffin/Lexa
Comments: 25
Kudos: 366





	Feels like Home

**Author's Note:**

> this is me trying to give myself the clexa endgame we deserved. i hope you enjoy it 🥺 tw // there is a kind of mention of lexa's death but it has a happy ending i promise

Clarke thought she was ready to live with her friends, her chosen family, in peace for the rest of their lives. With 6 planets to themselves, and whole worlds to explore, she was ready to leave the past behind her.

The first day she had finally been able to smile, laugh, and reminisce with her friends, play with Picasso, and begin making shelter. Then, later that night, she had slept alone in a small, makeshift tent. But her loneliness began to eat away at her.

She saw everyone with their partners, chatting or cuddling or kissing. She saw Raven with Murphy and Emori, blending right into their midst, she saw Gaia and Indra finally begin to mend their relationship, she saw the way Niylah's eyes shone when she was with Echo. She saw it all.

She loved her friends of course, but seeing them all with someone to care for, and seeing Lexa's face after all these years, had awakened feelings she thought were buried a long time ago.

She longed to see Lexa again, even if it wasn't really her. She wanted to feel that same, familiar warmth and comfort that came with hugging her, with seeing her eyes again. She wanted her.

____

The Judge came to visit her often, to her surprise, always appearing in the form of the woman she loved. They would always appear behind Clarke, her traitorous heart giving a little leap every time she heard that voice- so familiar yet so far from what she longed for.

They gave her updates on Madi, assuring her that she was safe and happy, and answered some of her questions. But, most of the time, the both of them would just stroll on the shore, or in the forest, saying nothing, just soaking in each other's company.

As much as Clarke tried to convince herself that this was not her Lexa, she could swear she saw the same glint in her eyes sometimes. She could sense her in the way she spoke. But those were always flickers, then the Judge would go back to being their divine, all-knowing self.

She finally convinced herself that these were hallucinations. Her longing had played with her mind and made her see things that weren't there.

____

"We're having a lot of fun" Clarke skipped into step with the Judge- or Lexa- or whoever the hell she chose to believe they were at that point.

"I'm surprised" the Judge said clearly, staring straight ahead. "Though you all know you won't transcend, you're still capable of happiness" their hands were linked behind their back as they continued forward.

Clarke shook her head. "Happiness comes from being with the people you love" this wasn't the first time Clarke had explained this to them.

"I know" there was that smirk again. That familiar glint.

Little by little, the flickers lasted longer. The glint in Lexa's eyes was brighter, her smirk returned for longer. And Clarke let herself believe that maybe- just maybe- she wasn't hallucinating.

____

Clarke was collecting firewood when Lexa appeared in front of her. Their brows were furrowed in confusion, and their glow wasn't as strong as it usually was. They seemed to be- flickering.

"Clarke" was all they said before their flickering figure collapsed.

This was all too familiar for Clarke, who immediately dropped everything she was carrying and went to Lexa's side.

The golden light that the Judge usually appeared and disappeared with was now clearly flickering, reminding Clarke of Madi before she transcended. The light wanted to leave the body it was in, but the body wouldn't let it. Her head pounding with emotions and memories, Clarke couldn't comprehend what was going on.

The golden light finally left Lexa's body, leaving their form limp in Clarke's arms.

Tears were streaming down her face as she held Lexa, the same way she had held the real her so many years ago.

But then Lexa began to stir, her eyes fluttering open to reveal the brilliant green shimmer Clarke had fallen in love with.

As she recognized Clarke's face leaning over her, her lips curved into a small smile. One that Clarke thought she'd never see again.

"Lexa?" Clarke managed through her tears. She immediately pulled her into her arms, embracing her tighter than she'd ever had.

Lexa hugged her back, inhaling the scent of her hair, finally feeling at home.

When Clarke finally pulled away, she didn't let her hands fall away from Lexa's shoulders. She looked into her eyes, still expecting to find the cold stare of the Judge, but, to her immense surprise, she found the eyes that had comforted her. She found the beautiful glint she had fallen in love with. She found Lexa.

"I'm back, Clarke" Lexa said, looking right back into the blonde's eyes.

Clarke didn't wait another minute before smashing her lips to hers, melting into her touch as the brunette kissed her back with so much hunger and passion, that there was no doubt this was the real Lexa.

Tears streamed down Clarke's cheeks as she finally pulled away, but quickly pulled Lexa into another hug. "How?" she whispered into her neck.

"Madi" Lexa whispered back. "Her memories became one with the Judge's, and I eventually managed to take my body from them"

Clarke pulled away to look into the brunette's eyes, still not daring to let go of her after all this time. "You came back- for me?"

"Of course I did, Clarke" the way her tongue clicked when she pronounced the blonde's name sent Clarke spiraling. This really was her. "I told you I'd always be with you"

____

Lexa explained her journey through the mindspace of so many people, and she explained how she finally got her body back. "Madi misses you" she finally said, and Clarke, who had been resting her head on Lexa's shoulder, looked up into her eyes. "She says she's happy with Luca and the others now, but she misses you and Picasso"

This put a smile on Clarke's face and eased her mind a bit as she cuddled closer to Lexa, taking her hand in hers.

"Will the Judge come back for you?" Clarke asked, worried she would be separated from the love of her life again. 

"Probably not. They don't care what I do as long as I don't interfere in their godly business" Lexa replied. Then, understanding the meaning behind Clarke's question, she continued "I'm never leaving you again" with that she planted a soft kiss on the blonde's forehead.

____

It was getting late, so when Clarke heard rustling in the bushes near them, she knew it was one of her friends coming to look for her. Yet she was so comfortable back in close proximity to Lexa, feeling her warmth again, she didn't make any notion to move, her head still on the brunette's shoulder.

"Clarke, dinner's ready and the fire is dying-" Murphy began, then noticed Clarke sitting next to Lexa under one of the trees. "Oh" he murmured, thinking it was still the Judge.

"Murfi kom Skaikru" Lexa looked up at him. "I'm gonna need my headpiece back"

Murphy's eyes widened as he realized who he was looking at. "Lexa? But how?" 

"We'll explain to everyone at dinner" Lexa said, slowly getting up then helping the blonde up.

Murphy, eyes still wide, gestured for them to follow after picking up the firewood on the ground.

Emori and Raven were laughing by the small fire as the three joined them.

They both frowned, thinking it was the Judge that had come with Clarke and Murphy.

"What do they want" Emori whispered to Murphy, looking pointedly at Lexa.

"It's not them" he whispered back.

"What do you mean?" she looked up at him, surprised.

Murphy didn't get to answer because the rest of the crew had joined them, all looking curiously at Lexa.

Indra was the first to realize what was going on. Next to Clarke, she was the only person who had spent enough time with Lexa to recognize the way her eyes shone when she was around the people she loved. "Heda?" Indra asked, taking a step toward her.

With a small nod and a sincere smile, Lexa hugged Indra before the other woman pulled away and bowed respectfully.

"I'm no Heda here" Lexa finally spoke. "This is your camp, not mine" she looked up at the small cabins they had built for themselves.

Realization slowly struck everyone else, and they exchanged excited whispers and happy glances at Lexa and Clarke.

"How?" Raven's voice finally sounded, hushing all the whispers.

Lexa began to explain again as she sat down to eat, her eyes not leaving Clarke.

Raven was the most intrigued in Lexa's story, asking a hundred questions as she usually did.

"Let her eat" Murphy laughed as he bit into his grilled bird.

They continued dinner in silence. "I'll clean up" Lexa volunteered when they were all done.

Indra was about to refuse but thought better of it as she walked to her cabin, her smile not parting her face. Her heda was back.

Clarke stayed and helped the brunette clean up the hand-made skewers they had used to eat, then they lit a small torch and put out the fire.

Clarke took the torch from Lexa's hand. "You want to wash the warpaint off?" she asked.

Lexa hadn't even realized she was wearing it. "Yeah" she nodded, and walked toward the shore.

The water looked ink-black in the darkness, soundlessly lapping at the shore. Clarke held the torch above her as she knelt and splashed some water on her face, rubbing away the warpaint. She took her headpiece off, then threw it into the water.

"Are you sure?" Clarke asked, her eyes searching for the small headpiece in the dark water.

Lexa shrugged. "Murphy has the real one"

As Clarke rolled her eyes, Lexa couldn't resist pushing her into the lake, earning a small squeak from the blonde. The water was shallow, but Clarke had fallen splat on her face, so she was entirely wet. The torch she was holding went out, leaving both of them in darkness except for the small glow coming from inside the cabins.

When Clarke's vision cleared up, she saw Lexa moving beyond her and a little deeper into the lake, her shoulders bare.

Looking back at the shore, she saw a pile of her clothes on a small rock.

The blonde shook her head as she followed the brunette deeper, her hands immediately finding the curve of the other woman's hips underwater.

She gave her a soft peck on the lips, then pulled her into a tight embrace, resting her head on Lexa's bare shoulders. Now this- this really felt like home.

**Author's Note:**

> lmk if there'd be an audience for some soft, post-finale fluff with the whole crew cause i'd really love to write it 🥺


End file.
